This invention lies in the field of the flare burning of combustible waste gases.
More particularly, this invention lies in the field of means for smokeless combustion of flared gases without the use of steam.
Further, this invention lies in the field of the smokeless burning of combustible gases in a flare stack where the energy for the turbulent mixing of primary and secondary air and combustible gas is derived from a stream of primary air and the energy of the flow of waste gases.
In the prior art, it has been customary, in order to obtain smokeless complete combustion of waste gases that are flared into the atmosphere, to provide means, such as the use of steam jets, which by their mechanical and chemical action promote the smokeless combustion of the waste gases. The use of steam not only provides additional capital investment in the flare stack, but requires a continual expenditure of energy to provide the steam.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a burner system for a flare stack which utilizes the energy imparted by fan or blower to the primary air to better advantage for the combustion of the gases, to promote turbulent mixing between the primary air and the fuel gas, and the induction of sufficient secondary air to completely and turbulently, smokelessly, burn the waste gases.